


wolf

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: virgil, a werewolf gets injured and is found by a human named roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	wolf

"Are you OK?"When Roman got no response from the other man He ran over to him. He was unconscious. His skin was pale, he had black makeup smudged under his closed eyes, which were partly covered by his brown dyed purple bangs. His mouth was slightly open and Roman noticed his teeth were sharper than most, but blew ot off. He wore a black hoodie with stitched on purple patches and black jeans and combayt boots. Roman picked the bouy up bridal style, knowing he woulwouldn't be able to call the ambambulance seeing as he and his roomaroommates lived in a house in the woods. He hurried back to the house

***********************

Virgil half opened his eyes, sniffing the air around him. He wasn't in another wolfs territory, good. But the air was filled with the smell of humans, it was familiar, being that of the three people who lived in the woods. They seemed like decent people. Not that that decency would extend to a beast like him. He sat up, dining his injury's all treated, a bandage wrapped around the deep cut in this arm. Virgil glanced around the room suspiciously, not trusting the humans not to jump out and slit his throat, but none appeared with knives. Virgil turned when he heard a door opening "hey..." a man, looking about the same age as virgil, in his early twenties walked in, he had reddish brown hair and tan skin, his eyes were green, bright like a leaf in spring, he wore jeans and a red t shirt, Virgil slightly blushed, quickly hiding it as he rid he face of any emotions, he would not appear weak. Plus, he couldn't love a human, who was going to kill him.

Virgil was so caught up in those thoughts that he failed to notice that the human, Roman, was madly trying to hide his own blush. Roman set a plate of food down in front of Virgil, he held his own, with the same food on it in his hand. Virgil looked suspiciously at the food in front of him

"What-do you think we're gonna poison you?" Roman joked

All he got was a solem nod.

"Oh- I uh-" Roman switched the plate he had set in front of Virgil with his own, Virgil looked at it suspiciously, sniffing the air, he eventually picked up his fork and began eating. It seemed the humans did not know he was a wolf

***********************

Virgil had been living with the humans for almost 3 months, they had started to gain his trust, though they still didn't know he was a wolf, he would stay away from them, usually going to the forest during full moons. Roman had confessed his feelings to Virgil and they had gone on a few dates their latest one ending with Roman asking Virgil to be his boyfriend. he was in Romans room with him

"so-" Roman said trying to make conversion "how- did you end up almost bleeding to death in the middle of the forest?"

Virgil replied without thinking "I was hunting and went outside my territor-" he cut himself off, slapping a hand over his mouth

"You- territory?" Roman looked genuinely confused "storm- you know you can tell me anything"

"Roman I-" Virgils eyes caught on the window, particularly the full moon rising in the sky which he had somehow forgotten was tonight . "I'm-im sorry ro-" Virgils body started shaking, and he fell to his knees, Roman was frozen in place. Virgils transformation wasn't painfull when he shifted himself, but full moon shifts were agonizing. His spine forced him onto his hands and knees, his bones snapping and reforming into a canine body structure, his body glowed blindingly as his head shifted, and soft black fur appeared all over his body. When the transformation finished he fell to the ground. He had tried to fight the transformation, which made it so much worse. Roman knelt to the ground, fighting off his shock and confusion for the moment when he saw that the other was clearly in pain.

"Virgil...?" Virgil lifted his head, letting out a small whimper "oh stormy..." Roman ran a hand over the soft black fur on Virgils head "you didn't have to hide this....." Virgil tilted his head a bit "I won't hurt you, and I'm not mad,I love you" Virgil yipped and wagged his tail, allowing Roman to pet him

*********

After 2 more months It had quickly been discovered that,while on his full moon shifts, Virgil could 100% safely be around Roman without mauling him, the same could not be said for Logan and Patton, thought most of the time he was fine- there were moments. all it took was one minute of lost control. The wolf lunged, at Patton, his bite only being stoped by Romans arm. Virgil snapped out of it the second his jaws had left the humans arm. Patton was holding Roman in his arms Though he wasn't,'human' anymore, Roman had his teeth gritted in a attempt not to scream as his whole body shifted and changed. When the glow died, Patton held a Snow White wolf in his arms.

'Roman!' Virgil whimpered 'oh my gods...'

'Vir-Gil?' Roman murmured, Virgil immediately lept over to the other wolf, allowing a shocked and scared Patton to set him down before nuzzling the snow colored creature. Virgil looked up at the two humans, his look so clearly saying 'please leave us alone' that they gave the two of them one more nervous glance before returning to their room.

'Roman.... I'm so sorry- oh my god...' Virgil whimpered, thinking Roman was unconscious.

'Your okay stormy...' Roman murmured 'no harm done'

'No harm?' Virgil yelped 'I turned you into a dog!"

'Wolf' Roman corrected, struggling to sit up 'and I'm fine with it'

'How could you be fine with-"

"Virgie- I was going to ask you to bite me, I Want to be able to be there for you and stay with you no matter what my love' romans silky white tail wagged against the carpet a small bit. 'Plus, I knew it wasn't safe for you to be near them', I should have been more careful'


End file.
